


Late Nights

by artofaliss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fanart, M/M, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artofaliss/pseuds/artofaliss
Summary: A gift for Aurone! Made for 18OI Fanworks Exchange 2018!





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/gifts).



> For Aurone, hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll also share this on my main art handle 'artofaliss' on twitter and insta <3 <3 <3


End file.
